Impossible n'est pas Hobbit
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème de la mission impossible, écrit à 4 mains. Sam et Frodon affrontent leurs pires ennemis dans une situation des plus critiques ...
**Chers lecteurs, pour cette nouvelle édition du défi du Lauréat made in Poney Fringant, nous avons dû composer nos textes à 4 mains : un premier auteur écrivait le début de l'histoire en exposant une mission impossible à résoudre, l'autre devant trouver une solution miracle. En l'occurrence, le début de cette histoire a été écrit par Nham :)**

 **J'espère que l'ensemble vous plaira !**

Impossible n'est pas Hobbit

Le terrain était désormais totalement impraticable, mais il fallait tout de même avancer. De toute façon, le Mont du Destin était le seul point sur lequel se focaliser. Dire que Frodon marchait aurait été exagéré. Un pas à gauche, un pas à droite, mais heureusement toujours dans le bon sens de la pente. Il était presque aveugle, et c'était bien Sam, le fringant, qui était ses yeux et son courage.

Alors qu'un nouveau rocher faisait place au précédent, Sam aperçut une grande forme encore floue qui avançait vers eux. Il se rapprocha de Frodon et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

─ Attention, Monsieur Frodon. Ne faisons plus de bruit. Si ce sont des ennemis, c'en est fini de nous

Frodon le repoussa violemment du bras gauche - d'où lui venait une telle force ? - et le fixa de ses yeux vitreux.

─ Arrière, sorcière ! Il est à moi !

─ Monsieur Frodon, s'il vous plaît… Chut.

─ Je sais que tu le veux depuis le début, traître !

─ Moins fort… Vous allez nous faire repérer… Nous sommes si près.

Sam tourna la tête et vit ce qu'il redoutait : il s'agissait bien d'un groupe d'Orcs. Certes, ils n'étaient que trois. Certes, ils avaient vaincu de plus grands périls. Mais vu leur état, et surtout celui du porteur, c'était la mort assurée.

─ Va-t'en, Sam !

Frodon gesticulait dans tous les sens. Sam, lui, reculait car les Orcs les avaient vus et arrivaient vite dans le dos de Frodon. Et alors que celui-ci agitait les bras dans tous les sens, il se fit lourdement pousser dans le dos et termina face contre terre. Sam se mit en garde.  
Les trois Orcs étaient clairement menaçants et Frodon était hors-combat. L'affrontement serait fortement déséquilibré : trois lames contre deux poings écorchés par le long voyage. Le premier Orc tenta un coup d'estoc, mais Sam esquiva de justesse, attrapa la tête des deux mains et en accompagnant le mouvement initial, écrasa le nez de la créature contre son genou. Sam ne laissa même pas le temps au deuxième de faire quoi que ce soit et lui fonça dessus. Il lui sauta sur le buste, ce qui fit basculer l'Orc en arrière. Une fois sur le sol, Sam chevauchant son ennemi enfonça ses pouces dans les yeux de l'autre, le rendant ainsi inoffensif pour la suite.  
Le hobbit se releva et fit face au dernier Orc qui était armé d'une dague rouillée.

─ Allez viens ! Je t'attends !

Sam était dans un état second, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais sa mâchoire était serrée. Sa concentration fut soudainement interrompue par une douleur au mollet droit : Frodon était conscient, et il avait sorti les dents.

─ Ch'est à moi ! Mon Préchieux ! Gnnnn !

L'Orc profita de la surprise de Sam pour lui asséner un méchant coup de coude au visage qui le projeta à terre. Il se tourna ensuite en direction de Frodon qui se roulait par terre.

─ Mon Précieux ! Mon Précieux ! Mon Précieux !

─ Toi, mon petit, je vais te faire taire …

Lorsque Sam reprit conscience, la scène était incroyable : Frodon avait une dague enfoncée jusqu'à la garde entre les deux yeux.

* * *

─ Aaah, mais c'est dégoûtant ! s'exclama la petite Primrose.

─ C'est normal, c'est la guerre, commenta son grand frère Merry, l'air très sérieux sous son casque d'Orc en papier mâché.

Il écarta son bras et la lame de la petite dague en bois, qui s'était télescopée dans le manche quand il l'avait pressée contre le front de Frodon, réapparut comme par magie. Un ingénieux système imaginé par leur père Sam, le Maire de la Comté en personne.

─ Les enfants, appela leur mère, c'est l'heure du repas ! Rangez vos jeux et venez vite.

Les huit petits Hobbits – cinq acteurs et trois spectateurs, sans compter le tout jeune Bilbon qui dormait dans les bras de Boucles-d'Or – ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils enlevèrent leurs costumes de scène qu'ils rangèrent dans un grand sac en toile avec leurs armes et les quelques éléments de décor.

─ J'en ai marre de toujours jouer un Orc, bougonna Hamfast en enlevant ses vêtements noirs et déchirés. Je voudrais faire Frodon.

─ Ben tu peux pas parce que Frodon, c'est moi, décréta l'aîné des garçons en tirant la langue.

─ Oui mais toi tu en fais toujours trop, rétorqua son cadet.

─ Quoi ?! s'offusqua Frodon junior. Même pas vrai !

─ Si c'est vrai ! Monsieur Frodon il a jamais été comme ça, il a pas mordu papa et il a pas dit « Monprécieuxmonprécieux » comme un idiot !

─ C'est moi que tu traites d'idiot ? s'énerva son frère.

─ Du calme, les garçons, les interrompit leur sœur aînée, Elanor.

Les petits Hobbits se tirèrent la langue mutuellement mais la dispute n'alla pas plus loin. À l'autre bout du jardin leur sœur Rose, qui avait eu l'honneur de jouer Sam, relevait son petit frère Pippin que son rôle d'Orc avait un petit peu amoché.

─ Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? demanda la jeune fille avec inquiétude.

─ Non, non, ça va, répondit Pippin en se frottant le nez.

─ Si vous voulez la prochaine fois on pourra jouer à la Lorien ? proposa Rose à la cantonade. Comme ça, pas d'Orc.

─ Ou alors au Rohan ? suggéra Pippin d'une petite voix.

─ Non, non, à la Moria ! s'enthousiasma Hamfast qui raffolait des histoires de Nains.

Les voix des petits Hobbits diminuèrent tandis qu'ils regagnaient l'intérieur du Smial et s'attablaient avec leurs parents. Le jardin, qui était chaque jour le théâtre d'événements sanglants, dramatiques ou spectaculaires, retrouva peu à peu sa quiétude habituelle au son paisible des pépiements d'oiseaux.


End file.
